


Red Hot

by StorytellerNiara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Germany, Marriage, Marvel Universe, Nazis, POV Third Person, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerNiara/pseuds/StorytellerNiara
Summary: // Pre-Captain America //The year is 1937 - Germany is a secretly bustling nation as Hitler prepares for war. But now his left-hand man, Obergruppenführer Johann Schmidt, is about to marry a woman he knows not of at the wishes of the beloved Führer. As a cold hearted man who seeks to cause pain and destruction at the will of the Third Reich whilst being one of the most trusted friends of Adolf Hitler, Johann feels he is far too busy heading his branch of the Schutzstaffel known as HYDRA, the Thrid Reich's Deep Science Division.Catarina Kunze is a 22 year old school teacher whose father fought alongside his good friend Adolf Hitler and now resides in Hitler's cabinet of trusted advisers. She never cared much for his work - but when soldiers come round her up to speak to Adolf, she's forced to accept her fate as the bride of Nazi Germany's most notorious man.They want little to do with one another, but Catarina has always been one to make a good situation out of a bad one - and she wants to warm this killer's frigid heart. Will Johann's obsession over a Norse myth throw him deeper into his madness and push her away, or will Catarina's strong will be enough to bring Germany's most dangerous man to his knees?





	1. A Forced Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place pre-Captain America (mostly in tune with the movie however some aspects from the comics may come into play). This is not a pro-Nazi anything - I just have a deep love for Hugo Weaving and his portrayal of Red Skull.  
> Because I am trash I thought why not make something to explain for why he is the way he is in the movie.  
> Have fun!

Complete silence engulfed the classroom. Small school children sat quietly as they were mesmerized by their school teacher while she finished writing the alphabet then took a seat on a small children's bench and pointed to the chalkboard stand with her fingers.

Catarina's accent was soft as was her voice whilst her oceanic blue eyes scanned the small gathering of children. "A, B, C." Her finger moved along with her voice and on the second go saying the three letters of the German alphabet, the children followed suit, giggling as some repeated other letters or had trouble saying them. "That's alright." Her own laughter came and the kids giggled along before she calmly brought them to be quiet again. "D,E,F,G."

This was Catarina Kunze's daily routine for the last few weeks as the school year had just begun in Germany, Berlin in her case. She was a school teacher who handled a class of about fifteen six year-olds for half the day, and they'd be leaving within the next two hours. Her two hours until freedom.

She loved her job, having always loved children as she was an only child and had only known her father her whole life, her mother having died of a brain tumor soon after Catarina was born. Today in fact she planned on visiting her father since he had recently moved to Berlin in the last couple of years, now working alongside the Führer as the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"Fräulein Kunze?" A young girl urgently interrupted Catarina's trance as she reached the letter O. 

Catarina let her hand fall from the board, coming to rest gently on her skirt clad lap. "Yes, Adel?"

Little Adel's pigtails flew with her quickly turning head as she looked towards the door of the classroom and pointed, causing the rest of the curious youngsters to look as well. "Men out there." She said simply.

She'd been correct, there were some men outside the door, but they were in dark clothes. Black uniforms in fact.

"Schutzstaffel?" Catarina questioned under her breath as she stood to her feet and made eye contact with one of the uniformed men who happened to look through the window on the door at that moment. Her neatly curled golden locks cascaded over her shoulders as she made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Hail Hitler!" The men raised their arms and sighing softly, Catarina nodded, raising her own arm and repeating the gesture before moving to allow the men into the room.

The soldiers smiled towards Catarina and made their way through the open door. Five men entered and looked around the large classroom space whilst the children whispered amongst themselves.

"Apologies for the sudden intrusion on any lesson you may have been giving, Fräulein Kunze." A higher ranking man began, approaching her with rather cold eyes but a warm smile, brushing back some of his own golden blonde hair. "My name is Hauptsturmführer Baumer. These are some of my men."

Her eyes looked over to the men who stood side by side now, watching her and the children. Obviously nothing was wrong or they'd come in and snatch her up as she had heard happening to some who betrayed Germany. In a sense, her sense of nationalism condoned it. "That's a pleasure... but if I may say... I have a class you have walked in on... small school children I teach." Her blue hues looked towards the children before the sound of rustling paper caught her attention and drew it back to the captain in front of her.

In his gloved hands, Baumer held an opened letter. "Well, I believe we've sorted that issue, Fräulein Kunze." Baumer began, his eyes cast down to the contents of the letter. "It appears many of the elites of our party have arrived in Berlin for a special visit and with them, our Führer, who has happened to call on you for lunch."

Catarina's eyes widened. "Please, may we speak of this in the hall?"

She watched as Baumer nodded towards one of his men and the soldier wandered over to the door, opening it and calling down the hall. Within a few moments, a fellow teacher and friend, Frau Keltz, came in with a beaming smile as always, giving Catarina an assured look before turning her attention towards the kids.

"We're ready to escort you, if you would like to get your things." One of the soldiers remarked, earning a dazed look from Catarina in response before she nodded absently, turning on her heel while the soldiers filed out into the main hall.

*********

Catarina ran a few fingers through her cascading curls, watching as the black Mercedes that picked her up from the school carried her and Braumer through a bustling Berlin. Every so often she observed the people wearing swastika armbands, going about their daily lives as it was just another fabric to be warn. She personally owned one but hardly dawned it as she never really felt a need to. She was indifferent about the things that were going on.

Braumer, who had his eyes glued to the world outside the window, finally spoke as they passed through another school area. "You seem like a kind woman." He started. "It seems that many parents and fellow colleagues of yours are quite taken with you, Fräulein Ku-"

"Please," Catarina looked towards the man, a kind smile upon her lips as her legs recrossed themselves, her hands smoothing out her rose patterned dress. "I would like if you called me Catarina. My last name... too formal for my tastes."

"There's nothing informal about this meeting... Catarina..." The man sighed and called to the driver to take a back entrance as they approached a large building she'd been to many times before. It was a building that was some sort of Nazi HQ and also where Hitler himself had set up residence.

It wasn't long after that that they sat in complete silence while the Mercedes entered through the back gates and she was ushered inside past many soldiers of the Third Reich and officials, many of which worked alongside her father, who was here somewhere she knew. Braumer was there alongside her the entire way, leading her through the many winding halls before he stopped before a guarded door in the west wing of the building.

"Has he arrived yet?" Braumer questioned the two enlisted officers, his service cap under his arm as Catarina stood behind him with her arms crossed, a finger resting absently along her bottom lip. Around the neatly decorated hall her eyes wandered, along the simplicity and sleekness of the furniture that resided there, every word spoken between Braumer and the guards fading out until she felt hands on her shoulders that guided her inside the rather spacious room. It pulled Catarina out of her short daze for a moment and soon she found herself facing the man who ran the country whose soil was beneath all of Germany's feet.

"Hail Hitler!" Braumer announced to the man sitting with his back turned to the two of them, lounging in a collage of chairs situated around a large fire place.

In time with Braumer, Catarina raised her arm to gesture as well. "Hail Hitler."

It wasn't until he'd heard her voice that Adolf Hitler turned to look back and glance towards them. "Please," Adolf motioned with his hand. "Catarina darling. Thank you Braumer. That'll be all."

Catarina looked back to Braumer and saw his face drop some at being dismissed so soon. She gave a small smile whilst running a hand through her golden locks again, Braumer leaving rather urgently and the doors closing behind him to seclude her in the same room with the man who was running the country. "Pleasure to meet with you again." Catarina remarked as she walked over towards his seat, standing beside him.

Seemingly as if a vibrant young man, Adolf stood to his feet and opened his arms. "Cat, my dear girl. It has been too long since I've last had the chance to see you. You were a mere child then." Relaxing in his presence, Catarina walked into his embrace, feeling like this man was the uncle she never had. A nurturing outlet for when her father could only do oh so much with her.

"Indeed, I was 12 at the time we last met. But you're a busy man now... I'm sure."

Adolf laughed, nodding some as he pulled away just arm length in distance to look over her once more in full. "That I am." His deep blue eyes his own finally locked gazes with Catarina as he let her go now. "But, there is actually something I came back for after speaking with your father the last few weeks on our visit to certain areas of Germany over business. Please," His arm gestured to the love seat beside his armchair. "take a seat." Almost as if at only his will, she took a seat and crossed her legs while this man, Adolf Hitler, sighed some and even then, smiled towards Catarina, who couldn't help but smile in return. "I've always meant for you to be kept in good care, Catarina. Being the daughter of one of my most trusted and closest friends."

"And I can never thank you enough although it is always too gracious. My father attempts the same with me. Gifts and such."

His hand touched the thin patch of hair over his lip that was his somewhat iconic moustache. "Indeed... well... I have a final gift for you child. One that your father has arranged." In an instant, her smile slipped, and Adolf noticed this as he slouched over some with his arms on his knees whilst looking towards her with almost proud eyes. "This meeting here... is more to... inform you, I guess I shall say. It's a chance to not only help your father and our cause, but also help you. To give you a secure chance of protection and care."

Suddenly the doors to the room opened and footsteps approached. "Hail Hitler!" Called a voice all too familiar to Catarina's ears. Her mind suddenly became blank, which was something that almost nearly never happened. Her eyes looked up to catch a glimpse of her tall and rather muscular father whose golden hair began to thin and go grey.

"Ah, Bernhard, I was just explaining here to Cat abou-"

"The arranged marriage? Of course! It's going to be grand!" Her father proclaimed in a strong outburst, and when the word marriage was suddenly thrown into this conversation, Catarina's eyes searched Adolf's steel blue eyes and his face for some sort of assurance of false play. But there was none.

"Of course..." Adolf remarked, seeing the shock that coursed through her body now.

"I... I won't be married off!" Catarina suddenly outburst and stood to her feet in an instant as Adolf remained seated, surprise and embarrassment crossing his eyes. "I refuse to be sold like a herd of cattle!"

Adolf stood now, and shook his head, his slicked down light brown hair waving just ever so gently with every move the man made while he adjusted the service coat of his own uniform. "Catarina... it's been arranged. My apologies you had no say, but it's arranged for tomorrow in fact... you're scheduled to be fitted for a dress in an hour or so according to your father's secretary." For a man running a country, Catrina believed him to have had too much say in what was to go on with this.

"I apologize as well that I will have to decline! I will not!" In an instant, her father was at her side, taking her by the arm and gripping it tightly although that was unknown to the Führer.

"Excuse us will you?" Catarina's father asked of the leader urgently yet respectfully, who obligated and excused himself, leaving Catarina at the hands of her father.

Her eyes had welled with warm tears as she begged her father not to do this to her. But all she earned herself was a swift slap across the face after he'd taken her by both shoulders. He'd hit her before, only once, but this was to shut her up now. To get her silent for a brief moment so he could get a single word out to his daughter whom he loved so much, yet with his powerful position, he believed he was untouchable. "You will marry tomorrow, Catarina. If not now you never will be. No man will take you off my hands so that you can do your duty to this country and raise a large family. You will unite this family even deeper into German roots." Catarina's blue eyes looked into her father's green ones as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, sighing and turning away, nodding her head some. "You've always made a good situation out of a bad one and for god sakes child you will make something good out of this. Do you hear me? That's why all the elite members of this party and high ranking officers are coming in. For you."

Catarina saw no point in arguing as her face stung some now, merely wanting time to herself. The sooner she agreed, the sooner this could be done and over with. They were probably going to marry her off to one of Hitler's oldest and loneliest commanders who'd shut her up in the Alps or in some mansion whilst he whores himself out. She knew of the stories of the officers who did just that.

In a soft and solemn voice, while looking away from her father, Catarina asked one question that would throw her for an entire whirlwind. "Who am I to marry...?"

Her father took a moment to respond, loosening his grip on her shoulders. "Johann Schmidt." 


	2. I Do... Not Know You / Part 1

A soft wind blew through an open window, blowing a blonde tendril of Catarina's neatly pinned back hair. With a soft grace all her own she brushed it back into place behind her ear and allowed her now seemingly pale blue eyes to look over herself in a full body mirror hanging on one of the walls of her suite; her hands running down and over her hips to where her fingers met the soft fabric of blush coloured satin - it was that of her wedding dress. Her hand wandered along the pearls that hung at her throat and to the dip in the neckline of her dress.

The room she'd been given was illuminated by the light flooding the room through the open windows, shutters wide open as the cool autumn breeze mixed with the smell of pine and the surrounding forest of the estate engulfed the room; the walls, of cream colours, practically glowing as Catarina turned from the mirror to look to her close friend, Helena, whilst her father opened yet another opening to the outside world - the balcony doors. Once her father walked back to his one and only daughter, tears seemed to well in his eyes as Helena, wearing a simple sky blue skirt and matching blouse, stepped forward with a rather gracious smile.

"Ah... even Bernhard is an emotional wreck." Helena remarked as she took Catarina's hands, earning a sad smile from the bride-to-be.

"I'm scared." Catarina admitted while looking over her friend's shoulder to her father. Her ever so dear father. Her mind pondering for the briefest of moments.  _Were those little tears he wiped away before they fell really tears of joy, or tears of sorrow? Did he really want to let me go yet and so suddenly? Was it the circumstances under which the marriage fell?_

A single tear ran down her cheek before it was readily blotted away by Helena's fingertips. "Oh darling, there's nothing to worry about." She assured Catarina, looking over the style they'd settled on for her hair. There were loosely pinned curls pulled back from Catarina's face leading back to cascading waves of blonde over her shoulders. "Marriage is a blessing."

"A blessing in which I never asked for." Catarina's voice was soft as she spoke, turning from her friend while her shoulders slumped and she looked back into the mirror. Her eyes met her fathers and she could see the sigh that escaped him before he walked closer.

Standing behind the two of them, Bernhard tried to find the right words to say to his daughter. "My sweet child, you were my only blessing in this life of mine on this Earth..." He began to explain while now moving away and walking around the room slowly. "... I merely did what, I believed, was-"

"-best for me." Catarina interrupted, squeezing Helena's hands gently before letting them go finally and moving towards the balcony window where she could hear voices below.

She walked close and peaked out of the open balcony doors down to where she saw flowers being placed around, large flowers at that. There were few seats, which she assumed was because of the small gathering they were to be holding. - possibly thirty seats at the least and no more than fifty.

"Indeed." Bernhard sighed and looked from Catarina to Helena, who huffed some and went over to a cart of assorted alcohols.

"That's all you have ever wanted for me... I just hope it will go well... this marriage." Bringing her hand up, Catarina bit at a neatly manicured nail nervously. How was she suppose to feel about all of this... she couldn't tell really what was right from wrong in this sense.

But her father walked over to her and took her cheeks in his large hands. He was quite a tall and built man for his age. He towered over the young woman but he was gentle, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You shall forever be my little girl..." And with that he gave her one last good luck smile before excusing himself from the room, leaving Catarina to her own devices for a little while longer before her wedding began. Guests weren't to arrive for another half hour according to the clock hanging upon the wall over the mirror.

"He must be an old geezer." Helena remarked, earning her an appreciative smile from Catarina as she leaned against the wall beside the balcony wall, rubbing her stocking clad right foot over the left.

She hardly wanted to move in her dress, it was nerve-racking. But the thought of having a husband twice that of her own age or more gave her some slight worry, not a hint of disgust but concern in other areas. "I only wish I knew."

"You don't even know what he looks like?!" Helena shouted, causing Catarina to rush across the room to cover her mouth with her hand mid screech as she was about to start on her killing spree of shock.

While Helena was about to lose it, Catarina couldn't help but smile and brush back the same silky curl behind her ear. Helena did the same to her neatly curled short hair, as dark as the night sky Catarina liked to think. It was a strong and natural color that fitted Helena's personality. Which was off in some sense for the moment as Helena was rather soft spoken and or quiet. It had to be the drinks that got her in and comfortable.

Of course, while explaining the situation in full to Helena more than she had on the train ride up to the local village not far from the estate they now stood upon, which belonged to the Führer himself, she mentioned the little fact that her father refused to speak about the man. It was almost inevitable to get even a little fact about this Johann she was to marry. Having learned of Johann's rank merely hours before the current moment she had the image of an older man nearing retirement. She cared little for how he looked however, yet wanted to have even the slightest of an idea on if they would be compatible.

"I'll pray for you..." Helena managed to get in between Catarina's ramblings to try and calm her friend.

"I shall do the same... we only have an hour..." Catarina smiled and pulled in her best friend for a hug. Something about this entire ordeal excited her beyond compare, yet shook her to the very bone.   
  


*********

Johann smoothed out the tan collar to his shirt before adjusting his black tie. He sighed while looking over himself in the mirror before allowing another man to help him into his jacket so that it wouldn't wrinkle as much. The jacket, the colour of the night sky, slipped on easily and he made quick work of buttoning it while Ernst, a close friend of Johann and a man by the rank of Gruppenführer, smoothed out the shoulders of the jacket.

"Today is the big day." He remarked while handing Johann his belt.

Johann merely smirked as he took the belt and slipped it on. "Indeed. Marrying a woman I know nothing of. How... lovely."

"I didn't think you were one to settle for just one woman." Ernst added while picking up his cigar from the ash tray beside the mirror on a dresser.

A deep laughter came from Johann's lips, running his fingers through his hair in the process and smoothing it. He indeed was known for his taking with women, the delicacy of life he liked to think. He wasn't one who stayed with just a single woman for longer than a few nights. It just never happened. "Maybe she'll be an old hag and I can send her off to Berlin or something." The tone in his voice was amusing yet in no way lying.

Johann had no intentions of keeping this woman around - with his work he was the guiding hand of HYDRA, far too busy to focus on his research, whores, and a wife. He'd have to rid himself of the extra baggage - his soon to be wife.

"I still cannot believe you haven't even met this... Catarina..." Ernst started, taking a long drag on his cigar while Johann adjusted his three badges that rested on over and below his left breast.

"Well... I was not in Berlin when the news broke to her yesterday. Otherwise, I would have seen the Führer lay everything out in detail for her..." With the last touches to his uniform, he joined Ernst by the open balcony door that looked out over the courtyard leading to where the ceremony would be held. His heart raced a little inside his chest but he showed no signs of such while taking his lighter and lighting his own cigar.

In an instant Ernst stood up straight while Johann leaned up against the open balcony door. "Wait, she knows Hitler in such a personal way?"

Johann raised a brow. "You act as if he is more than a mortal man. He does have friends and family you know."

Ernst made a little noise under his breath. "Indeed I know that... I just thought with her father being a close political adviser or whatever his position is that that was it. That there was no further connections."

A soft plume of smoke passed Johann's lips as he relaxed while leaning his head back against the door. "According to her father when I spoke with him this morning, they fought together during the war. They're close family friends."

It was these little moments that made Johann appreciate the fact that he, realistically, had no real friends except a select few, much like Ernst - many merely those working under him as, no matter how  _kind_  he acted, he didn't consider that a sign of friendship. He could share moments like this with Ernst for example.

They spoke for some time longer before a knock came at the suite door, which caused Ernst to tell them to come in. They were met with a nicely dressed man - Catarina's father.

"My father-in-law to be." The title came off sour in Johann's mouth as he stood up straight and put down the cigar in the ash tray, crossing the room and doing what he only thought was expected, to embrace the man.

From behind the men, Ernst coughed to hide his laughter but Johann ignored him as he shook Bernhard's hand with a firm grip, one that was equally matched as, even though Bernhard was easily in his late forties, the man showed great youth in appearance, which made him wonder if Catarina really was as horrid as his imagination painted her out to be or if he were in for a surprise.

"My son to be... ah, I cannot wait. The guests have arrived, I just went to check after changing to come see if you were soon to head down. I'm to go retrieve Catarina."

Johann nodded and looked over to Ernst, clearing his throat so that Ernst would put out both cigars and grab his things. When he turned back to Bernhard, he gave a rather  _professional_  smile, one that was well practiced before rubbing his hands together. "We're to be heading down soon indeed. I believe my best man was just gathering himself." Ernst nodded in agreement while rolling his eyes once he turned to grab his officer's cap. Bernhard seemed pleased and excused himself before leaving the suite, leaving a rather entertained Ernst with an annoyed Johann, who went over to the bedside table and took his own officer's cap - its badge matching that of Ernst's which represented HYDRA rather than the traditional Totenkopf badge of the SS.

"Here's to my life changing..." Johann remarked while heading for the door. Ernst was quick to follow behind him as he ran a gloved hand through his neatly trimmed blonde hair while handing Johann his own gloves as they left the room.

"You never know, Schmidt... you never know..."


	3. I Do... Not Know You / Part 2

Chatter traveled to Catarina's ear as she stood with the women who were attending the ceremony with their husbands. Many dressed in simple pink or red dresses flowing at their knees as they chatted away about topics that caught no interest in Catarina. Her mind was occupied by the idea of marriage currently. To her right, a stone pathway led directly to the small alter of flowers where she could see a priest already standing. 

"Just a few more minutes." Helena remarked as she came back with an almost empty glass of champagne. The sight horrified Catarina deep down as she wasn't sure what number that was yet for Helena. 

Maybe her fourth glass of champagne? The woman drank like a man and would do so readily this evening if there was ale to be involved. She drank it much like water was to be taken in. 

No matter how much she had had, Helena seemed partially kept together, and for that Catarina was thankful. For now. "Indeed... I can't calm my nerves." 

Helena nodded and placed her now empty glass on the table beside Catarina and the window before laying both heavy hands on Catarina's shoulders. "You will do fine darling. Soon... it'll all be over, and-"

As Helena was speaking, there was a faint sound of a violin and cello, growing slowly as the moments passed. The women all about gushed and soon gave Catarina their final best wishes before they made their way out the door that led to their seats in the courtyard. Helena too was swept up into the moment as Catarina caught a glimpse of her father walking down the corridor leading to the hall they were in. 

Her heart began to pound in her ears and before soon, Helena too was off to the alter to take her spot. Leaving Catarina with her father as she turned to see men in their uniforms coming to take their seats beside their wives. 

"It is time." Bernhard remarked in a gentle tone, one that was as if calming a child. 

Catarina took a deep breath, biting her lip as she turned to her father entirely now. 

"Do I look pretty?"

Bernhard looked over his daughter and a single tear slipped down his cheek while offering his arm to her now. "You look beautiful, my Catarina." 

She grinned now, nodding her head some as she ran her hands along her dress one last time, taking her banquet of flowers from the table beside the doors. There was a certain feeling of weightlessness in her step as they moved towards the door. Catarina kept her head down for a few moments, almost afraid as to who it was she would see at the end of the aisle. 

*********

"Best wishes Schmidt." Many of the wandering men in the foyer said in unison as they exited out towards the courtyard after seeing the women beginning to take their seats. 

In truth, Johann was suddenly feeling his own heart race. It rang in his ears. 

As he adjusted his gloves over his hands, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Looking to his left, Johann was met by the sight of Ernst. 

"Right out there your life awaits." Ernst spoke words of what he obviously thought were wisdom but were words that didn't exactly ring so true with Johann. 

"Perhaps..." Johann thought to himself as he adjusted his tie and placed his cap on his head, adjusting it by the rim. It felt right, weighted, and justified. 

Ernst patted his shoulder and moved forward. "Well, here's to this. You can ship her off like the other wives and keep to yourself for the rest of your life." 

The thought had been in Johann's mind already and all he could do was wave off Ernst as he made his way out the doors that led out to the alter where a woman came to stand at the bride's side. 

_The bridesmaid_. Johann thought. She seemed young, and it made Johann now question if Catarina was an older woman after all - positively for the fact that this woman was rather beautiful that he had set his eyes on. But that was for a later time to inquire on. 

With a final breath, Johann moved on out the open doors leading into the courtyard where the sun merely graced the area with a comfortable warmth for the late autumn afternoon. Eyes wandered towards him as he went to take his place at the alter beside the priest. 

Then the music started again. Slowly. As it once had before when the women had started to take their seats. But this time it was a mellow tone that followed along in the wind, wrapping itself around Johann. 

This was the motion for the bride-to-be to come forth. 

And she did. 

Slowly Bernhard appeared and beside him, a young woman at his arm. 

Who was she, Johann couldn't at first guess. However, it wasn't until they exited the building and started down the path leading towards the alter did the woman's gaze sweep up to meet Johann's. His breath was immediately knocked out of him. 

There was no shift in his body movement however his face softened at the sight of who he now could see was Catarina approaching him. She seemed rather nervous yet taken back by the sight of Johann as well. He must have not been what she had expected, or so he assumed. 

Catarina approached the alter and Johann watched as Bernhard pressed a kiss to both of her hands. He looked to Johann and nodded before going to take his seat. 

With ease, Johann offered his hand towards the young woman before him, which she took with a delicate and almost hesitant touch. The feeling was one he wish he could have experienced without his gloves however for now there was nothing he could do about it. 

The priest glanced to the two of them and Johann offered a small nod, urging the man to continue. 

With a smile, the man looked on to the audience. Johann watched as Catarina handed off her banquet to her bridesmaid, who now lost all of his attention as it was drawn entirely to the bride-to-be. Catarina now looked up to Johann and bit her lower lip softly, outstretching her hands to him. He took them gently and now listened as the priest began. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." 

The priest's words faded out into a dull bugging noise at the corner of his attention as he observed Catarina, taking her in. The beauty that radiated from her in some way more than that of which was physical. His eyes wandered along the curls of her golden hair to the curve of her jaw. Her lightly shaded pink lips glimmered almost from where she had lightly wet them moments earlier. But his attention was pulled away from Catarina for a moment as his name was mentioned and the sight of one of the younger officers standing caught Johann's attention. However it was to merely hand Johann his ring to place on her finger. 

"Johann Schmidt, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Johann didn't dare take his eyes away from Catarina. He could feel the trembling of her hands in his own and he squeezed gently, nodding. "I do." He replied, slowly sliding the ring onto her finger.

The priest now turned to Catarina as the man handed her a ring and took his seat. It was now that Johann quickly removed his gloves and placed them in his jacket pocket.  "Catarina Anni Kunze, wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

For a moment it seemed, she studied Johann. Her eyes scanned his face and she bit her lip again, which made Johann wonder things in his mind. 

"I do." Her voice traveled to his ears and he relaxed even further as he felt her cool hands gently place the ring on his finger. 

"With these rings I thee wed," The priest moved right along. "in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen... you may now kiss the bride."

That was a time that caught both of their attentions. Johann looked back to Catarina and she to him. She wasn't to make the first step to come closer so it was evident to him that he was to. Pulling her hands closer to his body, saw worry in her eyes but he merely leaned down and pecked her lips once, lingering for the briefest moment before pulling away at the sound of clapping. 

Catarina looked up to him, and sighed... obviously having been just kissed in a way that was fridged really. He turned from her now as did she and they took hands, looking over the gathering of faces. Johann let out his own relieved sigh and noticed the Führer himself on the bride's side, clapping as he stood beside Bernhard. 

Soon the couple left the alter and everyone was ushered inside for refreshments while the courtyard was set up for the evening festivities. As everyone left the courtyard, it left Catarina and Johann alone while workers came out to start putting tables out. 

"Would you like to head inside? To perhaps one of the other foyers?" Johann offered, wanting to get to know this woman some as they were now married. He wanted to see just how she handled herself around him in case he still decided to ship her off.

Her eyes scanned over him once more and nodded, not saying a word however offering a small smile. Johann nodded and led her inside through a door that wasn't used by the other guests, leading Catarina with ease down one of the many halls, Johann led them into an open room where only a few loveseats resided along the wall and the rest around a piano at the corner of the room. 

"My apologies," Johann started as he realized this wasn't the room he had meant to lead her to. "I believed this to be another gathering area."

"No, it's perfectly alright." Catarina finally spoke. Brushing past him into the open room and wandering towards the piano. 

Johann removed his cap and watched her almost gracefully stride across the room towards the large instrument. He entered the room and left the door open some, following Catarina as she sat at the piano and ran her fingers merely along the surface of the keys. Johann took his seat beside her. 

"I hope you do not mind me speaking my mind, but you were not what I had in mind for a wife." The image he had was a possibly heavier woman with not so soft features as that of Catarina. 

Johann was surprised to see her own sudden look of surprise at his words. Her oceanic hues watched him for a moment before she cast her eyes down to the keys. "Am I not what you hoped for?" 

The sound of her voice faltered to a soft tone than it had been when she first spoke.

"Oh no! No, I simply meant..." Johann faltered on his own words. "... I merely meant you are much... more beautiful than I would have expected you to be... for such a sudden and arranged marriage... one would suppose a woman as beautiful as yourself would have been already married off."

"Yes, beauty has quite a way of playing with a man's mind..." Catarina uttered softly, hitting a key on the piano and closing her eyes. 

Another key she struck. A small smile formed on her lips. 

"Well... you are beautiful."

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she struck yet another key. "Your words are to kind, but I am glad that my beauty is all that mattered to you when it came to a wife."

"Well i've never been the marrying type." Johann admitted. 

"And yet here you are." 

"And yet here I am." 

He looked away from her for a moment and watched her fingers start to press keys together, playing the notes abstractly to some song in her head. It didn't sound familiar yet it didn't sound bad. 

"Men never seemed to find me as the marrying type." Catarina started, playing softly a tune that still was foreign to his mind. "My father must have felt this marriage was a blessing for me, believing that I was never to be wed nor to have children." 

"Have you ever wanted either of those things?" Johann pressed. 

Catarina continued to play. "Indeed... when the time was right. I've always loved children and see, i'm a teacher, a kindergarten teacher. I love working with children however it just seems I haven't found someone to connect with... perhaps my wit or my words were not that of the dimwitted type they were seeking or we just had different views... but here I am with you."

Johann sighed at this, almost as if in annoyance, yet nodded, earning him a look from her. "Indeed. You're here with me now." 

"So what is it you do for work with the Party, Johann Schmidt?"

He looked around the room, straightening his service coat as the questions were now directed towards him. "Well... i'm the leading scientist for HYDRA. It's a special weapons and research division under the SS. You're my wife now and see, I can tell you these things I would hope." 

A smirk formed on her lips as Catarina now pulled her hands from the keys and let them rest on her lap. "I would surely hope you could trust me."

"I would surely hope so as well, because if I were unable to trust you then that would be a problem." 

Catarina rose a brow as she looked at him dead in the eye, her back straightening. 

Things seemed to have gone south very quickly. "Is that a threat, Mr. Schmidt?" Catarina's voice seemingly testing. 

"It is, my darling Catarina. I'll have you know that I never intended to settle with merely one woman yet here you are. Stuck with me you are and I pray you aren't a nuisance to me nor my work."

Catarina hadn't fidgeted once, having kept a leveled gaze on the man. "I surely hope you won't be a nuisance to my way of life either. Johann."

Things were tense now and while Johann hadn't intended for this to happen, there was little will he had to fix this. Nor did he feel the need to. Suddenly her wit seemed to dull the beauty in this opportunity he saw a possibility in. 

"Know that we are stuck with one another now, and we may have not wanted this, yet we will work through this little issue of yours." Catarina practically spat at him as she was to her feet. 

"Why you..." 

"Catarina, Schmidt - grand to see you two together. I hate to break this up," The Führer, Hitler himself, stood at the door, having briefly run past it a moment earlier. "but these papers documenting the marriage need to be signed before tonight's festivities begin. Surely you would not mind parting from your isolation together to join everyone."

Catarina was beaming now at the sight of Adolf. Surely that joy was not shared between himself and Catarina. 

"Of course, we were just leaving. To be around others is no worry for us."

Johann smirked now at this game she was to play. He stood and gave a small smile towards Adolf as Catarina exited the room, the two men following after her. 

Johann could see he had an issue on his hands and he wasn't about to let Catarina nor anyone get in the way of the breakthrough his research would provide to the Party and to his country. She was merely a nuisance to be dealt with for now. 

 


	4. Doesn't Have to Be This Way / Part 1

It didn't have to be this way. Catarina very well knew that as she took the fountain pen into her hand and signed the wedding document cementing her to Johann's side. In all fairness she wished she had ended up at the side of a man older and closer to death than one so... closed off. As she signed the document, Johann towered over her and held her hand, the gloves he wore preventing any type of real contact between the two. When she finished signing the document, he retrieved the fountain pen in his free hand, squeezed her hand his other held, and swiftly left his mark on the paper. 

"Congratulations you two." The priest remarked, beaming with joy at having brought together another couple. Catarina mimicked his smile with ease although it wasn't ease that she felt bubbling inside her. 

"Thank you." Johann answered for the two of them, not returning the smile and instead turning himself at Catarina to face the small crowd of friends and colleagues who had joined them on this day. One meant to be happy, but ultimately left both the groom and bride feeling confused after their exchanged words at the piano only moments before. 

"Please," Catarina's father began as he moved through the room and towards the couple, speaking to those around them. "I ask you all to enjoy yourselves this fine evening. Refreshments and food and entertainment for you all. We thank you for joining us on this special day."

Laughter, applause, and kind words filled the room as everyone began to take part in the evenings festivities, music floating to Catarina's ears as Johann now abandoned her to leave the area with a man in uniform. No doubt to get drunk, or so she thought. But it was Helena who approached her now as everyone else went about their business, and it was noticeable that a tear had found its way slipping down Catarina's fair skinned cheek. 

"Oh you poor thing." Helena pulled her into a hug and Catarina clung to the woman as she breathed heavily and turned so that others couldn't tell of her emotions. "What happened? You two disappeared then reappeared in different ways than that of which you left..." Helena whispered to Catarina. It was then that she took Helena's hand, quickly wiped away the tear streak, and pulled the woman along with her out of room and into the hallway. 

Catarina finally broke down there once they closed the doors to seclude the two of them away from prying eyes. It was not the loud sobs but silent ones of slight panic. Helena held to Catarina as she sunk to the floor and wept. She was overwhelmed at the idea of being barred from the life she once lived and now was stuck at the hands of such a man who dared threaten her. It was the idea though of him being a high ranking Party member and a leading SS officer that worried her. She was a stubborn woman sometimes and now she felt that she had to succumb and become someone she was not to simply please a man for the rest of her days. 

Helena knew none of this, simply stroking Catarina's hair as she wept into her chest like that of a little sister seeking comfort in her older sister. It was then that Catarina, through a soft yet seemingly broken voice, told of the happenings in the other foyer, explaining who Johann was and what he stated. However brief and the feeling of power he could hold over her. "I attempted to be strong yet I fear him... Adolf thankfully interrupted before more could happen... but I am so... I am so scared Helena..."

*********

Johann leaned against the door which Catarina had disappeared through with her bridesmaid -his hat under his arm as he knelt beside the door and pressed his ear to it to hear Catarina as they sat directly on the other side. 

Ernst stood beside the door and watched Johann's expressionless face as he listened to Catarina pour out her fears to her now obviously close friend, Helena. 

"She's scared." Johann mouthed to Ernst, who had to move from the door now to try and not laugh aloud at what seemed rather an obnoxious remark. Johann did not respond though to Ernst's humor of the situation and instead he continued to listen closely to his new wife. 

"He's handsome and seemingly powerful. I should be like any obedient woman and be happy but this man scares me. I feel like I am at a loss of words around him."

"Cat, you hardly know the man."

"Yes but I find myself attracted to a man who... well... he wishes to trust me... and if I do not hold his trust... I just found myself oddly threatened that I should not betray his trust."

"What did he say to make you think he was a bad man?"

Johann was surprised to hear Catarina not reply right away and give away the full extent to which his position held. Being part of HYDRA was something rather secretive aside from those involved and to many outside the direct knowledge of such, he was simply a high ranking Party officer of the SS - and that's exactly all Catarina said. 

"He's in the SS. An officer of higher rank than I thought... and you know the stories of them don't you?" 

"Yes... but I find it hard to believe he would ever hurt you."

"Maybe he'd say he's sending me to the mountains to live in one of his homes and then I end up killed..."

"Catarina, I have always known you to be so clear minded. You've never reacted to anything like this... why now?"

"I just... don't know... he... intrigues yet worries me... he's mysterious... the touch of his gloved hands make me feel as though I can't connect with him as when we held hands skin to skin..."

Johann smiled some at her words, tightening one of his hands to feel the leather rub against the skin of them while hearing the concerns she couldn't tell him to his face.

"Sounds to me you're simply attracted yet scared to find yourself accepting that you could possibly be happy with someone other than yourself and your work. Speak to him clearly when you get the chance."

A sniffle and cough and he could hear the woman moving now, so Johann quickly ushered Ernst to leave with him. His heart felt slightly tight in response to hearing the confession of Catarina yet he couldn't help but also feel she was simply an overreacting woman. 

He'd make sure she knew what he was all about soon enough... he hoped. 

 


	5. Doesn't Have to Be This Way / Part 2

The night was still young for many of those attending the wedding festivities. The clock read a quarter to nine on the wall. Catarina watched it as she sat alone in the room she was to share with her new husband, sitting on the nicely padded bench at the foot of the bed. She had been up here, alone, for some time after encouraging Helena to go mingle and not worry over herself and her problems. As her friend, Catarina wanted her to at least enjoy the special day.

What Catarina did not expect, however, was to hear and see the door opening.

In walked Johann, hat under his arm. As he closed the door behind him, he seemed just as surprised as Catarina was to see each other here.

Her hands instantly began to run along the skirt of her dress, her ankles crossed and her eyes now looking down and away.

He stood there for a few moments, not moving or making a noise. It was odd, and caused her to look back up to him. Her eyes met his and he visibly shook himself inside at the shared gaze before moving to the other side of the room.

"I didn't expect to see you..." Catarina finally spoke up for them both yet her voice trailed off.

"... here so soon?" Johann offered.

"At all." She finished, adjusting herself were she sat, her eyes watching him closely.

Johann sighed at her words and shook his head before placing his hat on the dresser and grabbing the bottle of whisky residing on it. She watched him begin pouring himself a glass and so she stood and moved to the balcony doors - listening to the chatter below of those still celebrating the night not even Catarina believed she would celebrate. More so, she believed it was just going to be another night. One of no reason to be remembered.

Her eyes looked from the party below to the night sky beyond the lights, seeing the stars in a way she had never quite seen them in so many years.

"They're beautiful are they not?" His voice startled her from behind, so much so she attempted to take a step back and away from the balcony doors, but her body simply ran into him. He had been standing behind her for this short while it seemed. Catarina was so shaken that she gathered herself quickly and simply tried to not make a fuss, standing there and not moving forward to go out onto the balcony. She didn't really desire to be seen with Johann for the rest of the night and truly ever again.

She folded her arms as her eyes remained on the night sky in sight, feeling his presence close behind her. "The stars? Yes..."

"Do you have a fond memory of them?"

The question was an odd one, or so she thought. Why would he care to ask her such a thing? "A fond memory of the night sky?"

"Yes."

Catarina smirked to herself before shrugging her shoulders and thinking about the question. She didn't reply for a few moments, hearing him take sips of the liquid in his glass while waiting for her to speak again.

The more she thought about it, the more a memory came to mind. One that surprised her.

"My mother and I had once spent time at a vacation home on her side of the family. A sort of... get-away for the ladies of the family that summer... there were so few lights that you could see the whole universe above. Anything and everything... sort of like tonight... just fewer stars..."

Johann didn't respond for a moment, simply as if to let the words sink in. But when he did, she looked to her side to see him placing his now empty glass on the table beside the balcony doors. He then came back behind her and his arms snaked around her waist, his hands resting on her abdomen.

The movement startled her just as she was startled by walking back into him. But he was like a rock, solid and unmovable. She felt the buttons of his uniform jacked against her back and dress. He was so tall she felt dwarfed in comparison to him but in some way, to be in his arms like this soothed her. 

That thought alone terrified her enough.

"Your mother, you have not spoken of her and she was not here..." Johann started on the touchy subject, causing Catarina to pull away and move from the balcony doors. To move from his grasp made her miss it immediately and inside she hated herself for that. The weakness of the flesh, especially her own, frustrated her now.

"I don't wish to speak of her now. You can tie two ends together,  _Obergruppenführer_."

"Hey now," Johann caught her arm and twirled Catarina around to face him, walking close to her to look down upon her. "I asked a simple question. There is no need to grow hostile from such sentiment..." His eyes searched her face and she remained there before him. She watched as he looked up to the ceiling and cursed under his breath before looking back down to her. His gloved right hand came up to run along her jaw then back to her ear, brushing a still neatly blonde curl behind her ear. "Catarina... I meant no disrespect. I asked out of true concern is all."

"Concern for me?" Catarina felt herself growing hostile even when he assured her she shouldn't be, so she stepped back and took a breath, yet in that process he took one step forward and again was nearly body touching body.

"You have a fire within you. I see it. I can sense it..." Johann started to bring his hand up to her cheek once more, but stopped half way, instead pulling back to take his gloves off. The action seemed unlike him but he dropped both gloves off to the side and now both hands cupped her cheeks. His dark eyes pulled her in and she felt herself leaning into him some. "I wanted to touch you sooner without my gloves... feel  _you_ with my own hands." Johann now added.

Why was she slipping? What power did he ooze to make her worries slip away for now? It was as if her mind had forgotten how dangerous of a man he was. Yet she yearned for this contact. Ever since he took her hand at the alter. "The flesh is weak..." Catarina mumbled.

"It is when you desire something."

"You do not desire me-" Catarina's words were cut off as Johann leaned down and captured her lips in a sudden yet swift movement, her hands coming up to rest at his sides. She was taken by surprise.

*********

Yet, even with such a risky move, Johann felt Catarina's lips moving. Not to speak or to protest, but to kiss him back. He had to do this. He needed to do this. More importantly, he needed to feel her skin on his own even if simply by feeling her under his fingertips.

The kiss at the alter was almost a timid first kiss a young man would have with the girl he would think at the time he loved. But this kiss now radiated a warmth inside of him. One that had his hands now lowering themselves to her waist to pull her body flush against his own, feeling the intricate detail of her dress at the waist beneath his fingertips.

Hearing her words earlier about her fears of him to her bridesmaid flipped a sort of switch inside of him. He did not desire Catarina to fear him. He at most had hoped at least she understood this coupling was one out of their hands. Out of their control. Not something for them so much as something for the the country, for Germany. For the Reich. Children for the army. The forces. But as he stood here, kissing this woman who now had his last name, he felt that heat he had seen in her eyes. She was a woman passionate about many things and in some way Johann saw much of himself in Catarina in that sense. It was what pushed him over the edge to remove the gloves so that he could feel her. 

_Touch her._

She was new to all of this too. He could tell not by how she kissed him, for he felt the growing desire inside her, but by how her body reacted. Plus, being unmarried and having never quite been with someone as he found out through her father... she was likely unbedded... but all that was beginning to blur.

Johann was always a man who could logically think anything through, even when fucking the most expensive of whores. He could control himself. It was what he did best and allowed him to succeed. But since he had seen Catarina walking down the aisle, he desired her. He was capable of hiding all this until now. Slowly he backed her into the post of the bed, his hands tracing along her back and pulling her closer as he growled into the kiss.

"Johann..." Catarina finally tried to whisper in-between kisses, stopping things in their tracks. He simply looked down to her with a look that told her they would stop if she so wished. When she pulled away from him entirely, he immediately suspected that she would deny him at their wedding bed. His mind already concluded he could simply kick Ernst out of his room if he wished, but she instead slipped off her heels and climbed onto the bed, sitting on her legs and looking to him with her head tilted to the side. 

She was curious.

Johann moved around to the side of the bed and stood there. Catarina moved on her knees to that side he stood on, her hands now coming up to rest on his chest while she looked up to him. Those small hands of hers moved along his chest, over his uniform's buttons and over his tie. His hands came up to undo the tie and when it was off Johann let it fall to the ground, watching as Catarina began to slowly undo button after button. As she did this he lifted her chin so that he could kiss her, letting her move at her own pace.

This would be the night to... rid them of their issues... for now... because he wanted her just as he hoped she wanted him. He wouldn't force her into any of this. He would allow her to stop him at any time... he found himself craving her trust. That was  _dangerous_  and he knew it.

Finally as she unbuttoned the last button, she slipped off his coat, her hands going up his chest and to his shoulders to simply slip it off. With it now on the floor, he pulled her into his arms and fell on-top of her on the bed, moving so that her legs went around his waist. His hips rocked into hers and he felt her hips rocking up against him. 

Catarina was going to drive him crazy.

"I don't wish to hurt you..." Johann whispered as he broke their kiss and dragged his lips along her cheek and down to her jaw. She was a virgin. Unclaimed. Untainted. His for the taking... but with how the night had developed he did not want to ruin it for her.

Her fingers ran through what short hair there was on his head. "Take me now... make it quick so that it won't last long..." She whispered as she tilted her head to the side to allow him access to her throat.

"You might want it to." Johann grunted, kissing down to the swell of her breasts, earning a whimper from Catarina.

The temptation and smell of her hair drove the primal creature inside of him wild, so much so that he reached between them and lifted her dress so that it bunched at her waist. Johann's hand ran up one of her legs along her stocking before pulling off her undergarments and feeling her mound and feeling that she was rather...  _ready and excited_.  _Eager. Wet._  The way her hips bucked up against him as his fingers briefly explored her nether regions made him readjust himself between her legs and reach between their bodies, undoing his pants yet leaving them on as he was... also eager to jump into this. His hand as he continued to kiss up her chest and to her neck stroked his cock gently before he moved to hover over her, his hands on either side of her head. Tonight they would fuck. Not make love... he did not do making love and may not have even been capable of such.

Catarina shuddered under him, biting her lip as she looked up to him, nervous. "You can stop me at any point... I don't want to hurt you..."

Feeling her hands come up to grab hold of his forearms was enough to make his hips position themselves against her, seeing the discomfort that briefly flashed across her face even as he simply let his hips rock to allow the tip to run along her dripping slit. He had done this many times. Taking a woman for their first time. Some of his men considered it a sport... yet here he was taking it painstakingly slow with this beautiful creature under him.

"Claim me..." Catarina whispered suddenly, her nails digging into his forearms as her hips began to rock up against him. Almost encouragingly - something no whore had uttered to him before. He watched her chest rise and fall, seeing the outline of her breasts still covered by the dress she wore as she became his bride. He would claim her in that dress.

With one quick movement of his hips, Johann adjusted himself and entered Catarina, a cry escaping her and a loud grunt passing his lips. He fell atop her and stilled his hips as he sank into her tightness, her hands going to his back now. The sensation was too much. His body suddenly was overwhelmed. It was an odd feeling to even put into words if he were to ever speak of this to anyone - which he doubted he would.

Johann pulled back and without a sign, slammed back into Catarina, hearing the same yelp from her as her body took the assault of being impaled by him. This process of entering her fast and pulling out slowly continued until he finally heard her gasps and painful whimpers become moans, his own groans muffled by his face buried into the curve of her neck.

When Catarina's legs finally moved and wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, he slowed his movements, not fucking her anymore... but almost as if he were actually making love to her. Her hips met his every movement. Her first time. Her first time with him. Soon he pulled down the dress from her breasts and kissed them. Taking one in his hand as he sped up his rhythm inside of her. Sucking on a tit wasn't going to be enough though, he could feel her tightening around him. So he let his hand that was attending to her free breast slip between them to gently probe that nub of flesh as he continued to fuck her. Before he knew it, she cried out as she tightened around him even more so and he felt her body convulse. He finished not long after, claiming and marking her in the process before he fell off to the side of her.

Catarina was visibly exhausted from the ordeal, her  _first_  time. After her body calmed, he took it upon himself to help her out of her dress and to get under the covers. Johann however slipped from the bed as she rolled onto her side and slipped away into her sleep. He blew out the candles, returned himself to his pants, then returned to the bed and lay atop the many covers and blankets.

With the consummation of their marriage, Johann for once in his life did not know what would come of this. He had no plans of it happening... yet... here they were lying in the dark. Together. Even if it was Johann laying on his back looking up to the ceiling as he listened to her soft breathing as she slept with her back to him.


	6. Morning

_There was a slight discomfort at the thought of him taking her, yet Catarina couldn't prepare herself properly for when Johann entered her and claimed her virginity. It was something she took a bit to adjust to and soon, her legs had wrapped around him, pulling him back to her each time he pulled back - only to thrust into her again. Over, and over. His lips dragging along her neck and shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening and what this feeling was._

_She liked it. She wanted more of it... and then there was something that happened. White hot almost and hitting her in waves as it felt as though it was not her own feeling - her muffled screams into the crook of his neck as she too felt his body tense and something come over them both. She felt warm inside after his body had convulsed... and soon he was panting, his hips stopping. Moving once more into her then he pulled back and out. Her eyes rolled back as she lay there for a moment, her eyes closing before she felt strong arms pulling her more onto the bed and under the covers. Instinctively though she moved to cuddle close to the person, who she knew to be Johann. It was the scent of his cologne on his uniform he still wore._

_Before she could really grasp anything, she fell asleep - lulled by exhaustion._

*********

Catarina awoke with a start, her eyes shooting open and bolting around the room. Yet there was nothing there. Under the many blankets of the bed, she felt warm, engulfed. At ease for once since this whole ordeal began. 

The sudden ending to an odd dream and now she was awake, and sore. 

_Sore... Johann!_

Catarina made slow work of sitting up, yawning and stretching in the process, only to find she was alone in bed - but Johann was sitting across the room in a large armchair in black pants, boots, and a white shirt. He paid her no mind, as if he did not even notice she was awake as his eyes were averted and concentrated on whatever book he had in his hands. 

At the thought of the night before, Catarina blushed, remembering the intimate evening with him. However, she was sore, and it made her look under the blankets to between her legs. 

A few drops of red stained the sheet she lay upon and her hand came to her mouth as if she were to gasp, however her attention was pulled away. 

"It is normal dear, no need to worry." 

She looked up to see Johann turning the page of the book, glancing towards her with a small smile. 

"Did you sleep well?"

Catarina struggled to find the right words to respond with as he nonchalantly looked between her and the book. "I... yes... I am... sore... I do not think I should trouble you with this though..." She made to get out of the bed and looked to Johann standing when she did. 

"It is natural after your first time Catarina." Johann told her after putting the book beside the closed doors that led to the balcony. "But I hope it does not discourage you. It is not always easy the first time for a woman." 

"You say this as if you are an expert." Catarina teased, standing up and bringing one of the blankets with her to wrap around her body, looking up to him now. She was almost sure she looked a complete mess and it embarrassed her so for him to see her like this. "I apologize for probably looking so unkempt... I'm not use to others seeing me right as I wake up... I wish you would have left me so that way the next time you saw me I would be more presentable."

Johann's gaze upon her did not waiver, in fact, he almost seemed amused by her words. 

"You are my wife now Catarina, I will often see you right as you wake up. It is natural, and... you look beautiful while you sleep as well as right out of bed."

These were words she did not expect from him. It was odd for her to feel some sort of positive and admiring sentiment towards him or to receive such from him. 

"Johann... I-" Catarina attempted to start, but she was cut off.

"Look Catarina, I know we got off in rather... negative terms," She was surprised to hear him even begin this conversation, so she adjusted the blanket while running a hand through her hair and listening. "after last night, I decided... we can attempt to make some sort of foundation for us to move on from this. I am willing if you are?"

"You are not the easiest man to get along with, surely."

Johann smirked at her words, folding his arms and watching her. She rolled her eyes and moved past him to move towards the dresser. "I am aware... however... you are my wife, and as I told you yesterday... I am not the marrying type," This stopped Catarina in her tracks, having crumbled immediately any idea of the possibility of this moving forward to be a loving marriage. In some way she had quickly formulated they were near love and happiness but the tone in his voice suggested more of a sort of business deal. "and if I were unable to trust you then that would be a problem." 

Her back was to him as she stood at the dresser, blankets tightly wrapped around her figure. She heard him cross the room with almost a ghost like ease and quietness even though she was well aware he was there to begin with. 

His hands ghosted up her back and rested upon each shoulder. "You do not trust me?" Was their intimate act last night a play on her emotions?

"I do not trust you as much as I would hope to, at least not yet." Johann remarked, his fingers stroking the skin of her bare shoulders. "I want to know that you can uphold your duty as my wife and be one to know her place." His voice sent chills up her back and she was sure he could feel it under the pads of his fingers.

 After thinking for a few moments, Catarina looked down to her hands as they were folded around her body to hold the blanket to her. "Is that a threat, Mr. Schmidt?"

Catarina heard him actually chuckle behind her, her words having been just that from when they sat at the piano together when they were for the first time along. As he chuckled, his hands squeezed her shoulders a little to much. 

"I never intended to settle with one woman... and yet, here I am," Those were the words he spoke yesterday as well. Catarina cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe she thought for a moment to let her guard down around him. "stuck with you. I pray you aren't a nuisance to me nor my work."

"Word for word hm?" Catarina asked as she moved from Johann's grip and turned to face him, looking up to him and meeting his cold gaze.

"Indeed."

She hated herself for trusting she could let her guard down around him so soon. Yet, she stood strong before him, repeating herself again. "Is that a threat, Mr. Schmidt?"

Johann looked down to her both literally and figuratively. He was like a slab of stone that could not be moved.

Smiling down to her, his arms went behind his back. "Now now... stop this fuss and get dressed. We are leaving soon."

 "Is.That.A.Threat, Mr. Schmidt?" Catarina repeated herself once more, her tone aggravated with him now as she made sure to really point her words towards him.

He was getting to her, he knew it just as much as she did. 

"It is, Mrs. Schmidt." 

With that, he turned on his heel and left Catarina in the room. Alone. Left with more questions than answers.


End file.
